


Little Things.

by SaturnSloth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Compass, F/M, Funeral, Steve coping with Peggy’s death, angst but not really, i guess, not really coping more being sad, would not recommend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/pseuds/SaturnSloth
Summary: A really short thing of Steve thinking about Peggy a few times.





	Little Things.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something to get me used to writing again sooooooo.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes

 

 

Steve thought about it after she was gone, Dancing. How they had never got a chance. How he had always had it in the back of his mind, that someday, someday it would happen. They would dance and everything would be okay. Only for a moment, but still okay.

 

*

Steve had sat in the front pew. It was a nice church. But it wasn’t. It was ugly and awful and repulsive and every other synonym.  He looked at the ground. He looked at the ceilings. Any where and everywhere. He tried to look anywhere other than  _there_ he couldn’t.

the compass in his pocket was burning he was so desperate to touch it. To fiddle with the latch. Rub the corner like he alway did when he was nervous. He thought about what was inside the compass. His true north. His constant.

He squeezed his hands

He looked at the people around him. A full building of Peggy’s closest friends and family.

He didn’t recognize anyone.

 

*

 

Steve was looking through his old things. The notebook had fallen out and he had picked it up. He flipped through the thin pages until.

He froze.

Peggy. 

 

An old picture he had drawn of her so many years ago. He ran his hand down the side of the page.

They had written each other, Back and forth. He remembers it clear as day. 

He wandered if she had remembered. If she ever thought about their talks. Their notes. The little things they shared with each other whenever they had time

He thought about it a lot.

 

After all, It it hadn’t been long at all.

for him at least

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you could give me some writing prompts. I’d like to write more marvel or supernatural.


End file.
